It Takes Two
by Nerica
Summary: Was their meeting just a chance happening? A quick look into what ifs that take place on Ord Mantell, early in the game. What if the smart cookie that comes to deliver the cargo locks her ship real tight? What if Skavak never manages to steal Rogun's blasters, nor Torchy? Would our favourite couple still end up together? T for some of the language.
1. One Fell Through

CORSO

Perched on a crate, he watched his colleague pace back and forth in the empty hangar, checking the time every so often. For some reason, the gunslinger seemed different today. More distracted and tense, almost…jumpy. He didn't know why and he didn't really care either, to be honest. The two of them had disliked each other's guts from the moment they had met, a few months ago. The others had all told him to give it some time, reminded him that _he_ hadn't opened up at first, either.

Now, Corso considered himself a rather easy-going fellow, and he'd tried being friendly, he really had. But something about the older man just rubbed him the wrong way. From his sly smiles and slickly words, not to mention his abhorrent way with women…he'd lost count of how many girls he'd had to send away on the cowardly bastard's behalf, before he'd put his foot down; told the barve that if he wanted to dump anyone, he could do it his damned self. All in all, the guy was about as trustworthy as a snake, except more cold, and maybe more slippery…Hm, considering all the stuff he put in his hair…yep, definitely more slippery, he decided with a snort.

"What did you say?" Skavak suddenly asked, glancing back at him.

Had he thought that aloud? "Huh? Nothing. Was just wondering if they're gonna show up," he shrugged casually. No need to be nasty just because the guy was a jerk.

The gunslinger checked the time once more, and scowled. "She's just late. She'll come -she _better_ come..." he muttered to himself, resuming his pacing.

She? Well, it was good to know that Skavak had at least done his research on their 'supplier'. All the Boss had told him was that it was their first time dealing with that particular captain, but that Skavak had it all under control. Pff, right. He almost wished the person wouldn't show, just for that. Only not really, because the cargo Mystery Captain was supposed to bring two hours ago was for Rogun Matt'rik, aka Rogun the Butcher. The delivery wasn't due until tomorrow noon, but it'd be a pain to arrange a replacement if that one fell through, and the Chagrian wasn't exactly known for his patience, or tolerance of failure...

.

Even Corso was starting to get worried, when the ship finally came into sight, growing bigger as it got closer. It wasn't an imposing model, more of a small, transport-type freighter smugglers tended to favour, but he was still impressed at the flawless way it came to rest on the landing pad, graceful as a bird. Whoever that captain was, she wasn't a newbie, he thought slightly in awe.

* * *

SKAVAK

He cursed, kicking the console. Today was supposed to be the end of it; he'd finally gotten the damned ancient rust bucket he'd come here for, and his getaway plan was perfect. Except it wasn't, apparently... Nothing had gone right. And it was all that little bitch's fault! First, she'd showed up more than three hours late! No one made him wait, and certainly no girls, ever! But he'd taken it all in stride. It had taken him _three_ _months_ to get to that point, three month of carefully playing both sides, of waiting for the right moment. What was three hours? Nothing. He even threw a compliment or two, before sweetly offering to unload the blasters for her and sending her on her way, with that earworm country boy along.

He had thought the hardest part was behind, but he hadn't accounted for the ship to have that stupid lock system he'd never seen before. Surely, no more than an unexpected bump on the road, right? Yet, here he was, an hour and a half later, and not one durned bit closer to getting anywhere! No wonder she just left like that, leaving the cargo bay open without a care. Karking kark! And that wild bantha chase he'd sent them on wasn't gonna keep them away forever; they could be heading back for all he knew. It probably wouldn't take much longer for the idiotic Separatists to realise he'd duped them and come knocking and shooting either. He was so farkled.

Unless… Starting at the beep of his holocomm, he glanced at the flashing display and took the call with a sigh.

"Skavak, are you almost done? I've got everything ready, just like you told me, when do we meet up? I don't-"

"Look, I said I'd call you when I was ready," he irritably cut her off, before she could prattle on.

"I know that," Syreena replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "But I think Viidu's on to me. You have to hurry, or I'll have to leave without you." The brunette looked away, visibly bristled.

He let his expression soften, drawing his brows together in concern. "Yes, yes, I know. I'm sorry, babe," he cajoled. "I know it must be difficult for you, but just bear with me a little longer. We'll be out of here; we'll leave this backrocket planet behind us, just like I promised, alright?"

For a moment, she was silent. But he could tell she was pacified by the look in her eyes. "…Not like I have a choice," she said at last, just like he knew she would.

"Now, I trust you have the tickets?" He waited for her to nod, before continuing. "Good. Then listen, I've got something to do first, so just stay on standby and wait for my call, okay, babe?" He winked, giving her a smirk he knew no woman could resist. "Come on, don't be upset, we'll be together soon."

She seemed to fight it, but a small smile soon formed onto her lips. "Okay, okay. I'll try be patient for you, I…" she suddenly looked over her shoulder, "I have to go, bye," she whispered hurriedly, bringing an end to the call.

Skavak let out a weary sigh. While it was good to know his last-resort option was still viable, he really didn't like the idea of being stuck with that woman with no ship and no cargo…Perhaps he should just start unloading the fripping blasters, or better yet, get Corso to do it and just hide somewhere on the ship. He could always highjack the thing once he was far away from that backwater rock.

.

He was getting the bulky droid onto the cargo lift when his comm rung again. This better not be Syreena again, or… It was not.

"Hey, Risha babe, what's up?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. Wait, why are you not on your way? Don't tell me you…Do you have the droid, at least?"

"Sheesh, of course, I've got the droid. I'm Skavak, remember? Anyway, I'm running a little late, but not to worry, I'll meet you there as planned. Just be-"

"Fine, just don't kark this up," she replied, before disconnecting.

Oh, if he didn't need her as well… He took a calming breath, running at the end of his own patience. _This day couldn't get worse..._

As though in answer to his thought, there was a rumbling of canons, much too close for comfort. Dang, the country boy had been right, he realised. The Separatists had managed to take over the turrets, after all. That was gonna make getting out of here a problem, though if he played it right- He squinted at the sky. There, flying right through the middle of it all, another freighter. He watched on in disbelief as the ship landed on the other side of the hangar, a mirror image to the first one. A few moments later, the XS Light Stock freighter's ramp lowered, and out came a young, _lone _woman.

"Phew!" she exclaimed, eyes falling on him. "What's with the crazy welcome?" she asked.

Well, maybe it just got _better_.

* * *

**A/N:** I think it's safe to say that everyone here agrees that the Smuggler and Corso Riggs belong together. Right? Right. ;) But do we know WHY they do? Wasn't their meeting just the work of random chance?

This got me thinking and one question stood out from the rest: **Could it have been ****_any_**** smuggler?** (Lol, I know the short answer to that would be "yes", but you know what I mean XD). Was it love at first sight, or was it more like an alignment of coincidences, a progressive sort of deal? :P

Anyway, I came up with an alternative scenario that delves into the question a little further, digs into the what-ifs. I actually had a draft, which was no more than an outline and could fit into a single chapter, but then this happened... It's all very experimental, but one or two more chapters should be enough to wrap it up.


	2. Second Impressions

CAPTAIN TWO (VIKA)

Just her luck, she thought grumpily as she ducked behind the remote control station, waiting for the patrols to walk away. First, she runs out of fuel, forcing her to make an emergency landing on this nowhere planet -nearly getting fragging _shot down_ in the process- then, she's supposed to just accept being stranded there?! She didn't care much about the war, or politics, but if the Republic couldn't even keep control of their own citizens, things were karked up indeed. Well, fortunately for them, she was here to fix their mess. _No way am I staying on this rock any longer than necessary._ Throwing another furtive look over her shoulders, she set to work.

.

There was something oddly comforting about the fact that cantinas all smelled like cantinas no matter where in the galaxy you were, she thought as she pulled her gloves off. Disabling the targeting computer had been a piece of air cake, but sneaking back out without being seen? _Ugh_ -she still had a cramp from crouching so much… On the bright side, she had not encountered any trouble and with the turrets down, she'd be able to leave this fiasco behind. As soon as she got some food into her, that is. Boy, she was _starving_.

The bartender was a petite woman with greying hair, but the authoritative air about her gave no doubt that she was the one in charge around here.

"What can I getcha, darl?" The dark-skinned woman's eyes were bright -sharp, even when she smiled.

"I'll have…" She studied the small sign by the counter, scanning for something familiar, when she changed her mind. "You know what, I'll go for the special of the day. Surprise me," she said, feeling daring.

The woman humoured her, perfect brows rising in appreciation. "Good choice. Would ya like one of me special concoctions to go with that?"

Vika gave a short laugh, shaking her head. "Tempting, but no fire-water for me; your strongest caff will do, thanks." Fun could wait 'til after she made her run on Nar.

.

Well, maybe this detour wasn't all so bad after all, she thought contently, feeling more sated than she'd had in a while -_Stars, is this what real food tastes like?_ And by now, her baby was most likely fully fuelled up as well, ready for take-off. With a happy sigh she got up, and stretched her weary muscles, when her arms collided with something, or rather, someone; a very unhappy someone.

"Kark!" The man staggered, groaning as he held his nose.

"Whoops, my bad, didn't see you there, sor-" Her apology died right there on her tongue when the irate meathead shoved her backward, sending her bumping into her table with a clang.

"Then watch where yer goin, ya blinkin' mudcrutch!" he spluttered, a scowl on his scarred face.

"Me?" she asked, reflexively checking her pants for stains -_that son of a blaster!_ Grabbing a discarded napkin, she did her best to wipe the stew off, but the damage was done, and she looked back up, a smile slowly stretching across her face. "Why, you were the one walked right into my fist, _pal_."

* * *

CORSO

"No way," he said, eyes narrowing in disbelief. "Captain, you're pulling my leg."

She leaned back in her seat across from him, palms faced up on the table. "What, me? I would never! I'm offended, Riggs." She held his gaze, and for a moment, time seemed to stretch...Until she dissolved into another peal of laughter, which made her eyes twinkle. "Okay, sorry -maybe I was, just now," she confessed, clearing her throat. "But everything else is true, honest," she said, hand reaching to steady her glass as he made to pour her more water.

He shook his head lightly. "Fine, I believe you," he gave in, laughing all the while. Boy, he'd thought anyone _Skavak _dealt with would be…would be…well, less nice, for starters. But she wasn't anything like he had expected: witty and pretty, and so easy to talk to, not to mention her skills with a blaster... Could be, Brant was right, he mused; he really ought to go out more, perhaps drag Jett along, too –that kid spent _way_ too much time in front of his screens.

He suddenly noticed that the captain was staring at him, chin rested delicately on her fingers, a slight smile on her lips. Self-conscious, he brought a hand to his face –did he have pie somewhere?

"You know, I think you'd enjoy it," she said conversationally. "Travelling, that is… Why don't you go and see for yourself, some day?" she asked, leaning forward. "Don't have to take my word for it, Farm Boy."

He shrugged, somehow not finding the nickname as offensive coming from her. It wasn't that simple, though. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I never thought 'bout it before-" he trailed off, following the captain's gaze to see Della approaching, two steaming cups –caff, his nose told him- on her tray.

"On the house, Riggs," she said, swiftly deposing the drinks. "Also, Ma's asking to know about this pretty lady _friend_ of yours; what should I tell 'er?" she added ever so casually.

Corso felt his face flush, even as he made himself look over at the bar -from where the cantina owner was watching him- and waved his thanks, hoping his grimace could pass off as a smile.

"Tell the Boss we appreciate the gesture," the Captain chimed in, as though sensing his embarrassment. She didn't even miss a beat as she helped Della put the empty plates onto her tray. "And that I'll treat her boy real nice, not to worry," she added with a wink his way.

The waitress grinned, glancing between the two of them. "Riggs, I think I like your girlfriend, already…Was 'bout time, too!"

He ardently tried to ignore the two women's light laughter as Della left, wishing the wooden flooring could open up and just swallow him whole.

"But?" she asked, acting as if none of that had just happened. He must have looked lost, for she continued. "Weren't you about to tell me why you were never leaving this pla-" She tilted her head, a flitting frown passing over her face. "Actually, I_ think_ I can understand; sort of," she said thoughtfully, stirring sugar into her cup. "I mean," she shrugged, gesturing with her eyes. "You're obviously very popular around here," she went on in what he'd quickly come to dub as her I'm-teasing-you-but-you-and-I-both-know-you-can't-be-mad-at-me tone.

He chuckled good-humouredly, bringing his own cup closer. "These are great folks," he agreed. "And some of them, the crew, they're like family to me," he continued, washing distant memories down in one gulp. The bitterness settled into gentle warmth in his stomach, and the corners of his mouth pulled up. "Besides, I dunno, Captain; I kinda like it; listening to your stories, I mean…" he admitted bashfully.

With a laugh, she finished the remainder of her drink, sighing in pleasure as she set the empty cup down with a clink. "Well, plenty more where they came from. But if you ever change your mind…" She gave him a meaningful look, letting the end of the sentence hang in the air. "Anyway, I think we should probably head back, see how your partner's doing. I just need to make a stop by the 'fresher, first."

He stood up as she left, and though she didn't say anything, the quirk of her lips made it obvious she found his behaviour strange.

"I, I'll wait here," he stammered as he sat back down, feeling slightly behind the times.

* * *

CAPTAIN 1 (JOLAN)

She could feel his eyes on her back, and unconsciously, she let her hips sway just little more than they usually did.

Right; who was she kidding, of course she knew she was doing it. She couldn't help it, though. The mercenary was quite the eye-candy, and more intriguingly, he didn't even seem to realise it, judging from the way he still blushed whenever she said anything that could even remotely count as flirting… So different from his associate; that Skavak, she mused. She'd seen the way the sweet-talker had tried to hide his impatience at her arrival, disguising it as concern for her. And just because, she'd made it a point to act carefree about the whole thing, thinking it'd be amusing to see if she could get him to drop the façade. Admittedly, he had surprised her by staying courteous and charming. Perhaps she had been wrong, after all. Anyone working with Riggs couldn't be that bad…Unless _he_ was the good actor… She chuckled to herself. Boy, she was overthinking again.

.

She was returning to their table when someone brushed past her.

"Blasted; not again…"

It was the owner's daughter from earlier, and she sounded distraught. Following the waitress's gaze, she quickly found the source of her distraction, right next to the entrance. It seemed a brawl had –or was about to- erupt, and right there in the middle of it, her meal companion.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't even going to give the captains names, as I rather liked the anonymousness in "any smuggler", but in the end, clicketykeys convinced me, and I've even come up with a brief background for each of them. I might include it at the end, if anyone's interested. ;)

Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't be a stranger~


End file.
